


Images No. 11 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Images No. 11 (a 221B)

The haze of arousal at Boudoir Beaux-Arts had compromised my observational acumen so thoroughly that I missed the obvious. It was deeply troubling.

I considered my options. The simplest, banishing the source of the arousal, was impractical; I need an assistant, and John’s write-ups would hardly be as compelling if he didn’t accompany me on investigations. His blog generates excellent leads. Further, the thought made my stomach ache.

No, in future I would simply need to heed his masturbation-related directives.

We rejoined the women at the computer. John continued his companionable lumbar caresses.

Ruby had written four numbers and a letter. I waited silently for her to announce her discovery; it was only fair.

She beamed up at us. “I think Percy left a code in the pictures!”

For crying out loud.

I straightened, sniffed, and saw John smile.

“It’s not a code, it’s an address. Percy’s given us his location with ‘typos’ in the images’ alternate text, at which nobody ever thinks to look. Hurry up and get through the rest. John and I will retrieve him and then –”

His hand on my back stilled. I evaluated: _finally get on with the sex._ Bit not good? “– tell Dimmock why to pick up the captor; there will be a dozen other good reasons. We’ll keep it separate from the photography business.”


End file.
